


Snowpocalypse

by jujuberry136



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuberry136/pseuds/jujuberry136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan debate terminology during DC's blizzards of 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowpocalypse

**Author's Note:**

>  I'm sorry? No beta, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

“I just don’t understand why they’re calling it a Snowpocalypse.”

Morgan could _hear_ the slight curling of Reid’s lip, not to mention the quotation marks around the word snowpocalypse. He didn’t bother to disguise his laugh. “Reid, man, they’re just trying to emphasize how big the storm’s going to be. An apocalypse due to snow, ergo Snowpocalypse Two: Snowmageddon.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Reid protested. “The word apocalypse came from the Greek apokalypsis, of lifting of the veil. So what they’re saying is that they’ll be a lifting of the veil due to snow, which is the very opposite of the current forecast.”

Morgan lifted an eyebrow incredulously and turned to Prentiss for support. She grinned in response, but continued with her paperwork without comment. JJ was still holed up in office, trying desperate to clear the mountain of folders on her desk down to molehill, so she wasn’t going to be any help.

He didn’t even want to think of asking Rossi for help — the man liked to egg Reid on too much for his comfort, which was saying something coming from him.

“Well, at least the Snowmageddon part makes more sense,” Reid mused.

Morgan grinned. “That’s the spirit. But the question remains, pretty boy, do you have a shovel big enough to clear your car from Snowpocalypse Two: Snowmaggedon?”


End file.
